The Phantom Soul Reaper meets the Substitute Soul Reaper
by ring058
Summary: When Danny, Sam, and Rukia thought patrolling Karakura Town was going to be a simple job, they was dead wrong when Ichigo comes along and butts into their business. When Sam and Rukia are forced to lend their power to Ichigo, Danny keeps an eye watch as the four of them get fighting off numerous enemies that attempt to destroy the world of living as well as the Soul Society.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and neither do I own Bleach. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman while Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo. **

* * *

Prologue

My name is Danny Fenton. To where to begin with this, well it may be hard for you to explain but I'm not exactly human. In fact, I'm actually a spiritual being. Or to be more specific about it, I'm actually a ghost as humans would call it. You see I was actually born here in this spiritual world called the Soul Society.

You see the Soul Society is a world where spirits dwell and its also a place where those who die in the world of living come to as well to live in peace. But if you want to know my life story, I can't really explain that much about it.

My whole life is just a big blur. I don't exactly have a family and as far as I'm concerned I've been alone my whole life.

But I remember that one day when my entire life began to change. On one normal day I was enjoying some snacks I just bought when some blonde hair kid and his posse jumped me and take everything I had on me, including my money. This blonde hair kid called himself Dash Baxter and he was those type of guys who thinks he owns everybody.

Unfortunately, I proved him wronged when I pulled a prank on him when I set up a trap hole which he and his gang fell into. They dropped the stuffed they stole from me and I was able to take it back so easily. But that only ticked him off when he came chasing after me.

When I found myself cornered, some girl and a white-haired kid manage to pull me out of the situation and hid me and also saving my skin. The two who saved me were Momo Hinamori and Toshiro Hitsugaya. Ever since that day they saved me I stuck by their side since two of us enjoyed our lives together and made a pact to stay friends forever.

Fives years had passed since we became friends and there came that day when I had that dream. This dream I had was somewhere in a ice cave and this guy in a white coat, long white hair, and blue goggles approached me. I would ask his name, but it was always blocked out by a howling wind.

I told Toshiro and Momo about it and turns out their dreams were very similar to mine. That was when this beautiful orange-red haired girl approached us and told us spiritual beings like us are developing high spiritual power and encouraged us to enroll into the Soul Reaper Academy in order to control our power before we are consumed by it.

Knowing this girl was telling the truth, the three of us agreed to enroll into the Soul Reaper Academy. When it came to the Soul Reaper Academy, it wasn't that easy. I studied as hard as I could and even trained to become part of the 13th Court Guard Squads. The same was for Toshiro and Momo.

During our days in the Soul Reaper Academy, many of us made numerous friends. I actually became friends with a young dark-skinned guy, who looked about my age, who was named Tucker. I'll say one thing about this guy is that he was really one of those always trying to create one of his wacky inventions and studied to become part of squad 12. He was crazy, but he did help me get me through the Soul Reaper Academy.

In combat classes, I met someone who became my sparring partner. She was this young hot-head girl named Danielle. When it came to stealth, Danielle had it all. But if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have gotten better marks in my combat skills.

Another person I made friends with was this beautiful girl with jet-black hair named Samantha Manson. But she likes to be called Sam for short. To say one thing about Sam is that this girl was perfect at everything. Despite growing up in the bad part of the Soul Society, she proved to those royal pain in butt students that even commoners can be a lot smarter than they know.

The next friend I made was this girl named Valerie Gray. To say one thing about her is that she loves fighting. She pretty much sucked at kido, but she was one tough fighter and was always looking for the next person to fight. In fact, she got picked to be part of the Royal Court Guard so quickly that she caught the attention of squad 11's Captain, the infamous Kenpachi Zaraki, the toughest Soul Reaper that everyone heard of.

Before I graduated from the Soul Reaper Academy, I made friends with a girl named Jazz, who was already a Soul Reaper, a 4th seat in squad 13. She became more of a mentor and like an older sister to me. For some reason, I kind of felt this connection as if our spiritual powers were something similar.

It had took a long time, but I manage to graduate from the Soul Reaper Academy as well as the rest of my friends. I was even placed into the 13th Court Guard Squad and was assigned as a 4th seat in squad 10 with Toshiro ,who was a 3rd seat.

Tucker was made a 4th seat in squad 12, like he dreamed of, Sam was made a 3rd seat in squad 6, and Danielle was made a Lieutenant in squad 2.

The years passed on, and I fought through numerous battles in the Soul Society, fighting off the evil spirits we call Hollows. Through those years I manage to make it up to 3rd seat while Toshiro manage to surpass himself to Captain once he learned Bankai. Even as of now, I'm been training almost everyday to achieve Bankai in order to become the next Captain.

Then there came that day when things would change the Soul Society forever. I was called up by Toshiro, though he prefers to be called Captain Hitsugaya, for an assignment. Turns out he was planning on sending me with Captain Kuchiki's sister, Rukia, and my friend, Sam, to patrol Karakura Town for a while.

The day we set foot in Karakura Town was the day everything changed.

* * *

**Notice: This is not connected to the Danny Phantom series, but its a story where Danny is born into the Soul Society and gets himself involved with Ichigo. Also, a little spoiler is that Danny doesn't know that Jazz is his sister. That won't be revealed until later and there will be some characters I created of my own that will be added to the story. I hope you enjoy this story and I look forward to your reviews. **


End file.
